Last Night
by smileysteph
Summary: Ally Dawson doesn't get drunk! I've just been letting go for a bit, but I drink with precaution. And even if I do something out of the blue sometimes, and somehow Austin manages to be around to witness my stupidity and tells me about them the next morning, I am still going to say that I am not drunk. I'm Ally Dawson, it's impossible for me to get drunk. Right?


**_;) Last Night (Beer Fear) (;_**

* * *

_**CH. 1: Vodka**_

If you were to tell me that I would get drunk on Vodka a couple of years ago or even yesterday, I would laugh in your face. Because Ally Dawson, Stanford student with a 4.0 GPA, doesn't get drunk. Hell I don't even drink.

I go to bed at 9 PM for the latest. And if I'm feeling risky enough, I break my curfew for 9:30 PM. I color code my homework for fun and remind everyone constantly the rules we have to follow. And when I want to live life on the edge, I color inside the line! For Pete's sake, I'll even admit that some things I do is a joy kill.

But for the first time in my life I have no clue what I am doing. It is currently 2 AM and I honestly don't know where I am besides that I think I am at Frankie's house. And last time I checked I only knew a Jackie. Or maybe that was Frankie… or Jackie… Either way, Jackie, Frankie, whatever this person's name is, all I know is that I'm dancing however I want.

I never felt as free as I do now. And to think that I almost missed this feeling all because I was afraid of having a sip or maybe a few drinks of vodka. I definitely need to thank Trish tomorrow. She told me it was only common to be cautious when it comes to drinking but that when precautions are taken, having a drink or two isn't too bad. It's only natural to drink at least once in your life and for the only time in my life I am willing to admit that she is right.

Since I started drinking I felt myself get loose. For the first time I was confident Ally. I was superstar Ally. The one that felt so good to be in her own skin that at this moment I could be in my birthday suit and I could make it work. On the plus side, I don't think I've laughed and smiled as much as I did tonight. Everything is just so funny. I have no worries as I keep taking small sips from my cup.

I'm lost in my own world when I hear my phone ring. Miraculously I manage to find it from my pocket and smile automatically when I see Austin in my phone screen. I start talking to him, telling him the good time I'm having when I realize that I actually have to answer his phone call to talk to him. When I do answer I automatically yell, "AUSTIN!"

I can't help but start laughing when Austin says hello and says my name. Don't ask me why but something about that is super funny. He continues to talk as he says, "Ally I got a text from Dez telling me that you're drunk," his laugh sounds so beautiful before he finishes with, "How stupid is that! You drinking? Yea right! I'll graduate from Harvard before you even hold beer in your hands."

I join in with his laughter as I say in giggles, "Austin you said stupid!"

I am still trying to catch my breath as Austin says in a worried voice, "Yea Ally but did you hear the part where I said that Dez told me you were drunk?"

I know that Dez said I'm drunk. He's told me too many times to stop drinking but I think someone as smart as me would know when they're drunk. So far I feel as sober as when I walked into this house party. So I only reply to Austin's question with, "Hey you wanna hear something funny? Part rhymes with FART!"

I'm laughing so much that my ribs start to hurt and when I hear Austin ask me if I've been drinking I swear I am going to pee my pants. The last thing hear is Austin saying, "Oh fuck." And the next thing I know, I'm screaming as I trip on my own two feet and fall down.

I start to softly cry as I say, "God please don't let me die on my death bed. Help! Someone help me! I'm dying! Call an ambulance! I can't feel my feet!"

My eyes are shut tight when I hear someone calling my name. Taking deep breaths I say, "God why does your voice sound so much like Austin's?"

I hear a soft chuckle when the voice says, "Ally I am Austin. Although I don't mind if you call me God from now on."

I slowly open my eyes and see that I am still alive and breathing. I let out a yell in victory as I tell Austin, "I have cheated DEATH! I am now Invisible Ally!"

"Uh… Ally I think you meant 'Invincible.'"

Getting myself up from the ground I say, "Yea that's what I said. Are you sure you're not the drunk one in this conversation?"

I only hear him chuckle for the hundredth time when he says, "Well I might as well be considering I am talking to a drunk Ally."

He can't see but I'm glaring as I say, "Hey! I am not drunk! You can ask Dez or Trish. I am perfectly… uh… I am perfectly… Sober! Yea I am sober!"

Letting out a sigh Austin asks me where I am but I only tell him I am at Frankie's. I can feel him get slightly annoyed as he keep asking me where I am but after a while he tells me he's just going to ask Dez.

When he hangs up I just forget about him as I go back to what I was doing before: The Ally Dance!

I'm at the refreshment table when I hear someone say, "There you are. I've been searching for you everywhere."

And just like magic Austin is standing right in front of me. I run up to him and give a hug as I say, "I haven't talked to you in forever!"

I'm slightly wobbly as I stand on my two feet. I have a big smile on my face as I see Austin fighting his own. He just shakes his head as he says, "I think we should head home Ally."

I shake my head and stop my feet as I say, "NO! I am having fun and STAYING!"

He tries to convince me for a bit but before I can react, he picks me up and carries me to his car. The whole way I try to get out of his grip. And when we get to his car I try to make a run for it but I trip on my feet once again. I think I'm going to die again when Austin manages to catch me on time. When he stands me up straight I can't help but feel butterflies as I get lost in his eyes. And I can't help but say, "I love you," as I smile.

Although now, waking up to a cold shower and a hangover, I can't help but feel like I was abducted by aliens or went to the twilight zone. Because as I have mentioned, Ally Dawson doesn't get drunk! I am Mrs. Rules. I warn people to not do the stupid things that Austin told me I did last night.

I try to eat the pancakes that Austin made me but it all tastes bitter. I just stick to the coffee and am taking a sip when Austin finishes my crazy tale with, "And then after falling and claiming you cheated death twice! You told me you loved me."

He has a smirk on his face but it quickly disappears as I spit out my coffee on him. "What!?"

I'm running my fingers through my hair as I say, "I did not tell you I loved you! We both know that I do not love you in that sort of way. I see you like a brother for Pete sakes!"

Austin is cleaning his face when he says, "Wanna bet?" And then he play a recording from his phone and in my own voice I hear myself say, "I have always been in love with you Austin."

I run my hands down my face as I think to myself why couldn't I die last night and get saved from this embarrassment. Austin is trying to hide his smug smile when I say, "It's the vodka's fault. You know if I wasn't drunk I would not have done half of the things I did and said. You have got to believe me."

He laughs out loud as he says, "Just promise me to never get drunk again. It felt a little bit weird to see you out of it."

I take his pinkie as I say, "I promise Austin Monica Moon that I will never drink in my life again!"

We both laugh and he says, "Good. Now I have someone to depend on to save me when I get drunk."

* * *

A/N:It feels like forever since I have done an author's note but I want to get back to it. First off, thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it. it is going to be like 7 chapter and that's it. And also I will update Maid of Horror on thursday. And last of all, I want to say THANK YOU SO MUCH! You have no clue how much your support means and soon I will upload like a lot of shout outs because that is seriously one of my favorite things to do but I didn't have time before but now I do! And i was wondering, I want to redo my bio on here and have no clue what to do and if you guys could give recommendations I would appreciate it. Once again thank you SO much and have a ROSSOME day or sweet dreams!


End file.
